Komadori
|image=Komadori.png;Seitei using Komadori |kanji=駒鳥 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Komadori |literal english=Robin |related tools=Sword |users=Seitei |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Novel }} Komadori (駒鳥, Komadori) is a special blade used by Seitei and her signature weapon. It's use in addition to Seitei's skills as a samurai have earned her praise amongst the samurai as one of their greatest warriors. Overview The creation of the blade is said to be legend among the samurai. It had been prophecised that it had been created by beings from a different world, however, that still remains unknown. Seitei found the blade by a sheer stroke of luck. Hiding in a cave to escape a dangerous thunderstorm, she heard birds chirping. The sound came from the walls, and she did not know how it was possible. Using her sword, she cut down beneath her, where the sound seemed to be loudest. Inevitably, she had cut open a secret room that was hidden by the cave. She found the blade, covered in dust from being in the area since ancient times. Beside the blade, a note was written stating, "Robin. Like a bird, the blade is free and light as a feather. Like the water the bird drinks, the blade is able to adapt. It is a tool that allows all forms of energy to feed and breed to form even more energy. All it needs is a worthy wielder... One who shares the desire to sacrifice themselves to protect what they love..." Seitei, soon after, discarded his normal sword and trained with the Komadori. This began a lifelong teamwork between the blade and Seitei, and praise had followed the blade within her hands. Abilities First and foremost, it's first ability, or rather characteristic, is it's high weight. The blade is as light as a feather. This allows her to swing it anyway she sees fit with swift and pinpoint accuracy. Despite being light, however, it is exceptionally durable, withstanding a menacing bomb with the slightest scratch. It's second and possibly greatest feat is it's ability to allow the flow of all elemental energy and matter automatically, with absolutely no aid from the wielder. This ranges from the elemental techniques of the user to even the elements that are abundant within the user's environment. For example, by just swinging the blade in the air, he is able to flow the natural wind into the blade, increasing it's cutting power. This makes any elemental attack used against the wielder of the sword as the means to add power to the blade. This blade can even adapt to the black flames of Amaterasu, flowing them in the sharp part of the blade. Other powerful elements such as Lava, Scorch and even the Storm Release, amongst other kekkei genkai, this makes the blade the perfect defense, as it can cut an attack and manipulate it to flow with the blade, thus aqcuiring control of said elements. Despite the basics of training being required in order to control elements, the advanced elements require a significantly higher level of training. Appearance